1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the surface covering arts, and more particularly to floor coverings, wall coverings, and the like. The invention produces sharply etched embossed textured and untextured designs in such surface coverings and represents a step forward in the constant search to achieve new, eye-appealing effects.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,365,353-Witman, a polymerizable monomer is included in a foamable plastisol which is deposited as a wet film and heated to gel the film without decomposition of the blowing agent. A printing ink applied to the gelled plastisol layer contains a polymerization catalyst which brings about polymerization of the polymerizable monomer in those areas to which the catalyst is applied. On subsequent heating, the polymerized and cross-linked monomer restricts expansion of the foam in those areas and produces an embossed appearance.
In U.S. Pat. No. 592,186-Bedford et al (issued Oct. 19, 1897), a porous linoleum composition is laid up on a backing, and colored paints are then printed on the porous surface to produce through-pattern effects. Heat and pressure are used both to place the porous composition in printable condition and to cure and consolidate the final product.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,359,352-Powell et al, a porous layer of dryblend may be printed with a variety of inks to produce through-pattern effects. Heat and pressure may be used as appropriate. Foaming inks may be used if desired.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,538,204-Grubb et al discloses printing on a gelled foamable plastisol with a hardening agent suitable for cross-linking the vinyl chloride resin in the plastisol.